


The Evil that lurks

by Kyxngsoul



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, I don’t know how to do tags, I’ll add more later, M/M, MonstaXau, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyxngsoul/pseuds/Kyxngsoul
Summary: What do you do when your best friend turns out not to be who you thought they were? What happens when you get involved with the wrong stuff?  What happens when all the stuff you thought was none existent turns out to be real? When the people who you trust the most betrays you?? Do you know what to do? Because I have no clue.





	1. Chapter 1

> _“The difference between ghost and other sorts of spirits can easily become blurred, but sometimes they are quite distinct and stand side by side”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh my dear kyunnie~ you’ll regret doing that” I smirked

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hello there! Shall we get to know each other? I’m PD, I won’t always be here but I’ll pop in when I get a chance. Anyway let me introduce our fellow friends.

 

Changkyun, is your normal average boy. For now at least. He goes to college, hangs with friends, does average things, you know? His best friend, Yoo Kihyun is way more than average, he’s smart, like really smart. Top of his class, Class valedictorian, Straight A student. If you asked him how he did it, he’d tell you that he spent countless nights and drank a ton of caffeine is how he did it. The boy is also very known amongst their peers. Popular?? No, but if you ever need help with a paper or a bad grade, kihyun was the one you’d talk to... but don’t ask how. You’ll regret that. 

 

 

Changkyun on the other hand, he’s smart too. Not as smart as Kihyun but nonetheless Smart. He’s what you would call a geek. The boy could talk your ear off just going on and on about Star Wars or the Marvel Universe. He’s also very good with computers, his skills are beyond belief. He would’ve done very well in Robotics class...

 

 

You look at these two boys and think “Wow, they have a really nice average life huh?” You’re right they do but that changes one Saturday afternoon, when they decide to go shopping at a Flea Market and meet someone who has some shocking words, that will turn their life upside Down...

 

————————

Lee Minhyuk, what comes to mind when you hear this name? An Idol? An Actor? A writer? Well let me tell you it’s none of the above. He’s a 27 year old man who had big plans for himself. Had is the keyword here, now he works at a flea market as a Tarot Card reader. If you asked him if this is what he visioned himself doing in the future, he’d tell you no, this isn’t what he had planned for himself. But things fell through and his plan went to shit. He planned on being a neurologist. He was fascinated by the brain and how well it worked. How powerful it is. But his plans changed one night. He was sleeping, dreaming if you will when a powerful being came to him and told him things. Both good and bad. At first he was shocked and didn’t believe this being. He was scared, and over the course of seven days he began to slowly lose his mind, that is until he finally gave in and listened to this being. He dropped out of college, drained his bank account and left Busan without a word. His plan of being a Neurologist was now no longer in place. This being that made him do this you ask? This being is God. Now before you start groaning and getting your panties in a wad let me explain. Minhyuk before this didn’t believe, he didn’t believe in God, or The devil or in Heaven. Matter of fact the man was an Atheist. That changed though. If I’m being honest with you, Minhyuk has changed for the better. He no longer takes advantage of things along with people. He’s more caring, he likes what he does. Reading people their cards is very fascinating too. You see things that the ordinary human can’t. Minhyuk is gifted. Did I forget to mention that he’s also a medium? Yeah, Mihyuk would’ve made one hell of a Surgeon but he’s found his calling elsewhere. Somewhere he can also help people. Him being a medium takes a huge toll on his life. Being able to contact the dead is pretty amazing itself but it also has it’s downfalls. I won’t go into full detail but Minhyuk is more than some man who can read cards.

 

His life is about to change as well. That is when he encounters two young boys one Saturday afternoon and is lured towards one of them...

 

—————————————

Shin Hoseok or better know as Wonho. A 26 year old welder. An artist if you might. He’s talented, the things he can make with melted metal are insane. He makes beautiful metal art and sells it. Where? Well take a guess. His own shop of course, but sometimes on the weekend he occasionally rents a both at the local flea market and sells there too. He’s also very close to Minhyuk, his best friend might I add. When Hoseok isn’t selling on the weekends he likes to hang around Minhyuk’s booth, he defends him from those who like to give Minhyuk shit for what he does. He also gets Mihyuk some clientele too. Hoseok is very handsome, the man is practically a god. He looks like a statue sculptured out of a marble block. Nothing about that man is flawed... you think? When he’s around Minhyuks booth, many ladies will come over saying they want their cards read, when in reality they just want to get a better look at Hoseok or make an attempt at getting his number. Hoseok knows he’s good looking, but why does it make him so angry? Why when he looks in the mirror is he so unhappy? Why when people complement him does he have to fake a smile and pretend to be happy? Being good looking should make him happy.... right? Wrong. Hoseok despises the way he looks. He hates how got so good looking, believe it or not. The price he had to pay to look how he does, is... not really something you should know but will eventually find out. Teenage Hoseok was a sad, lonely boy. Imagine what he did to look how he does now... Behind good looksalways lies an ugly face.

 

—————————————

Lee Jooheon, a 22 year old emo boy who is still mourning the death of My Chemical Romance. A college dropout, failed attempt as a cosmetologist, Admirer of Lee Minhyuk. Jooheon is a firm believer in god and things supernatural. He believes that there’s A Devil and that hell exists. He’s always been a believer, so when he found someone who believed as well, you best believe that he stuck to that person like how gum sticks to the sidewalk. Might I add that he’s also a church boy? The Catholic Church admires this boy, if they needed something or someone Jooheon is the first person they’d called which is really weird considering they’re supposed to call the diocese office... He may be a church boy, but Jooheon is no angel. You can see him leaving the Confessional room around four or five times a week. He’s bad but not like your cliche bad boy. Jooheon steals, deals, and sells his body. The mans gotta make a living somehow. Now he’s not a prostitute, he only sells himself if he really needs money but that rarely happens. Living with Minhyuk has its perks. And if he wanted he could get things for free, the boys face is like a baby’s. He could go up to any food vendor and ask for food and he’d get it for free. All he has to do is aegyo and he’d get it. The boy is a charmer. His body in the other hand is something else. It’s beautiful, gorgeous and he knows that. He uses it to his advantage. Like I said he’s no angel, he may believe in god but he doesn’t always agree with what he’s said.

 

Well quite a bunch huh? This isn’t everyone there are two more but... they’re busy at the moment. Disrupting them isn’t something I’d like to do... 

 

 

 

 

Disrupting those who have passed and those who have chosen the wrong path is never an option in gaining what you want nor shall it ever be. But to some it may be the only way...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 0.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok is not happy with Jooheon and Minhyuk is tired of it.

“Changkyun!” Kihyun yelled as he hit his hand against the others door. “Can you please turn it down a litte?”

 

“Huh?” Changkyun replied. Kihyun groaned and yelled once more, “Can you please turn it down? Normal people do sleep you know?”

 

It took a minute but the volume of the music decreased, and Kihyun was satisfied, he could finally be able to sleep without having to cover his ears. Kihyun is used to Changkyuns loud music, but there's times where it gets a little annoying. He backed away from the door wanting for Changkyun to appear.

 

“Hey, sorry hyung, I didn’t mean to keep you up” Changkyun apologize.

 

“Mm, what's with you blasting Miriya anyway?” “Isn’t it an EDM night?” Kihyun asked. See, Changkyun held these small gaming tournaments in his room, where he would invite a couple of classmates and they’d play whichever game was currently popular at the time. And for only god knows why, they play music in the background to hype them, you could say that it helps their performance but not really.

 

“Oh yeah, it's supposed to be, but Jin-hyung wanted to listen to Miriya while we played Smash, so that's why she’s on” Changkyun exclaimed.

 

“Ah, okay, well you have class tomorrow so don’t stay up too late.” Kihyun said while making his way back to his room.

 

“Yeah I know, Goodnight Hyung, sleep well.” Changkyun said before closing his bedroom door.

 

“Yah, Jeongin-ah, why did you switch the song.” Kihyun heard Changkyun yell. He chuckled to himself and made his way towards his bed.

 

“If only you knew Changkyun, If only you knew.” Kihyun said softly as he let unconsciousness take over him.

 

***

 

“You know if you weren’t so pretty, I don’t think anyone would like you” Jooheon snapped. He was getting really tired of Hoseok's attitude towards him lately. Jooheon didn’t know that young boy was Hoseoks friend, let alone his ex. If he had known, he wouldn’t have slept with him. Hoseok shouldn’t have found out anyway, he only knows because Jooheon had forgotten he asked him to bring Minhyuk some black tea, and he walked in on Jooheon taking it from his Ex lover.

 

Hoseok glared at him, “I could say the same about you.” Hoseok really likes the younger, if Jooheon ever needed something he was the first to be there. The way Jooheon lives didn’t really bother him… until now. Just hearing Jooheon go on about what he's’ done, is slightly irritating. It upsets Hoseok, Jooheon is still a kid and Hoseok often wonders about what lead him to become the person he is now. Where are his parents? Does he have any siblings? Hoseok has questions but everytime he tries to bring it up, Jooheon either avoids them and tells him to mind his own or Minhyuk tell him to not ask such questions. Jooheon is a mystery to him. A dangerous one at that. He only lets you know what he wants you to know.

 

“Will you two cut it out already?” Minhyuk pleaded. “I’m getting really tired of hearing you two bicker.” Minhyuk has had to listen to the two argue over the past week and he was beyond over it.  

 

“You know, you two arguing doesn’t really help with my headaches.” Minhyuk exclaimed. Lately he's been having some really strong headaches where it even hurts to move. He's already seen a doctor but they just prescribed him some painkillers and told him to get plenty of rest. The painkillers don’t help much but ease some of the pain. The weird thing is that Minhyuk has never had any headache as bad as the ones he has now. They’re constant and come and go as they please. This all started a week ago when he had a dream. A vibrant one, there were two boys and one of them needed help, and when Minhyuk had tried to help, the boy disappeared and he was alone with the other boy along with a tall lanky boy, who appeared to have glowing eyes. Since this dream Minhyuk hasn’t really slept  much and is constantly thinking about the boy who disappeared.

 

“Yah, why do you come over all the time? Don’t you have a shop to run, a girlfriend to fuck?”

“Why you little sh-”

 

“Enough!” Minhyuk shouted. “You two are acting like children, and last time I checked my friends were adults.”

 

Jooheon got up from the couch and mumbled a soft sorry before leaving the room.

“Jooheon- ah where are you going?” Minhyuk asked when he saw Jooheon appear in the room with his jacket in hand.

 

“I’m going out, don’t wait up for me either. I’ll be gone for a while” Jooheon said coldly.

“Out? Where is that?”

 

“Ha, none of your business, Hoseok-ssi” Jooheon looked up from tying his shoe.

 

“It’s dark out, please be safe, Heonie.” Minhyuk sighed. He got up from the kitchen table and walked towards Jooheon.

 

“I Love you, okay?”

 

“Yeah, love you too. See you later Hyung.” And with that Jooheon left making sure to slam the door behind him.

 

“You!” Minhyuk pointed at Hoseok. “You have no right, to treat him like that. He didn’t know that boy was your ex.”

 

“Yeah, but-”

 

“But what Hoseok?” Minhyuk cut him off. “You’re not his boyfriend, you’re not his father, so therefore you can’t tell him what he can and can’t do.”

 

“I know, it's just... I don’t know, Hyung. I’m sorry” Hoseok mumbled. He wanted to just shrink and disappear. He hated when Minhyuk was upset with him. He could deal with Jooheon being angry at him but not Minhyuk. Minhyuk was like a brother to him, and if he ever upset him, He’d be disappointed in himself.

 

“I’m not the one you should apologize to.” Minhyuk replied. “What’s with you anyway? You never had a problem with Jooheons’ actions before, why the sudden disapprovement?” Minhyuk waved his hands at Hoseok signaling for him to scoot over to make some room for him to sit.

 

“Ah, I don’t know Hyung. It’s just, upsetting I guess. I just don’t like how he’s okay with just giving himself away like that, you know?” Hoseok looked up at Minhyuk.

 

Minhyuk sighed, “Yeah I know, but what can we do? I’ve already told him he doesn’t need to do that but he doesn’t listen.” Hoseok hummed in response.

 

“Anyway, I’m hungry what do you want to eat?” Minhyuk asked before getting up.

“How about some ramen?” Hoseok asked hopefully.

 

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, “I guess we could eat ramen.” Hoseok jumped up from the couch and gave Minhyuk a hug.

 

“Lets go before the ramen shop closes.” Minhyuk chuckled. Hoseok may almost be thirty but he's a child at heart. And a strong lover of all things ramen related.

 

***

 

“Chae, we have to go. Like Now!”

 

“Alright, alright, I just wanted to play some more is all.”

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm so sorry for posting this late. I wanted to post this yesterday, but I was busy but anyway here it is! The first Chapter, hope you guys like it. I promise to make the chapters longer, I just really wanted to get this out so I cut it short, sorry. Um, anw Kudos and comments are really appreciated. If you ever want to talk about the fic or Mx or anything in general, my twt is @heonypeact. Anw next chapter will be up by tomorrow night,,,,, hopefully. Until then, see ya :)


	3. III- 'Headaches' are the worst

“Hyung, it’s too early to go out right now.” Changkyun cried. Kihyun had woken him up earlier than when he usually gets up so the younger could go shopping with him. Kihyun usually goes shopping by himself but today, he wanted to bring the younger along. He just felt like bringing him along you know? 

“Kyunnie, it’s barely nine. It is not that early, plus if you want to get some fresh made dumplings, you have to get up early, okay? So stop whining and come on.” Kihyun sighed, if he had known the younger was gonna whine the whole time, he would’ve left him with Inseong. Changkyuns’ whines and unnecessary comments are the reason why he shops alone on the weekends. That and shopping alone helps him think clearly. He adores the younger, he does but sometimes he can be a little unbearable.  
“Hyung! Look puppies!” Kihyun was pulled from his thoughts as he saw Changkyun run towards the puppies who were in an open cage. Kihyun chuckled to himself and slowly made his was towards Changkyun and the small pups. 

“Kihyun, look at how cute they are” Changkyun exclaimed, a huge smile on his face. Kihyun cooed at how cute Changkyun and the puppies looked. 

The store where Kihyun needed to go was just around the corner so he told changkyun where he’ll be but he doubts the younger even heard him since he was to busy playing with the puppies. 

Minhyuk was reading a young lady her cards when he felt like he was gonna faint. His head was pounding and the need to puke was strong. He finished reading the lady her cards and told her what she needed to do. He was about to leave to the back when the pounding feeling in his head grew stronger and he fell to his knees. The pounding in his head wouldn’t stop and grew stronger every moment. Minhyuk only got ‘headaches’ when he was around strong forces of negativity, or when he was surrounded by huge amounts of people. If you couldn’t tell already Minhyuk wasn’t around either of these. Minhyuk slowly picked his head up from his hands and made a small attempt to look around. He looked around to see if anyone was around his shop but there wasn’t. The pounding in his head had now died down a little and Minhyuk slowly got up. While gripping the table tightly by its edges he made his way outside. He looked around once more but saw no one on interest. He was about to walk back in when his eyes landed on a young man who seemed to be walking his way. The pounding in his head, had now made its way back and was way worse than before. He gripped his head tightly and made his way back inside. 

“Jooheon!” Minhyuk called out. “Come here, I need your help.”

***

"Do you think KH will be upset when we tell him?"

"I-I don't know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I'm so so sorry I took long to update this, I really didn't like the direction in which this fic was taking so I held off for a few but I'm back now and I'm so excited. Also I'm sorry for this chapter being so short I just really wanted to put something out. Anyway next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully, but anyway some interesting stuff is about to go down soon.  
> Comments and kudos are really really appreciated. Also if you would like you can dm on twt @/heonypeact
> 
> Until next time loves, Bye!


	4. NOT A CHAPTER!

Hi, first of all I want to apologize for not updating this for what, a year? I don't really know, but anyway this fic is gonna be on hold just for a little bit longer. JUST UNTIL I FIGURE OUT the rest of the plot and try to make things make sense. I'm really sorry but I really like this AU and I at least want to give it the justice it deserves so I hope you understand. :(


End file.
